Bitter Sweet
by Merina-Anime lover
Summary: Yugi had always liked Tea, and finaly told her. But what will Tea's reply be, and what will the consequences be of her answer? Find out in this story.
1. Default Chapter

_Bitter Sweet_

_By: Merina_

Hi, I'm Merina, and this is my fourth Yu-Gi-Oh fic! I am so excited to write this fic, and I will try my hardest to make it a really great fic, and actually finish this one, all my other fics I never seem to finish, but this one I hope to finish! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story! Oh, by the way, I know this may seem weird, but Yugi and Yami are brothers, and Yami dose have his own body. Just wanted to let you know that so you're not confused or any thing… eheh…lol! Well hope you enjoy the story, thanks!

_At School:_

"Good morning Tea!" Yugi said.

"Good morning Yugi! So did you and your brother Yami have a good Thanksgiving break?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, it was great. How about you?" Yugi said as he smiled.

"Oh it was wonderful! My mother made a delightful turkey dinner, and my father actually showed up for Thanksgiving this year." Tea said with a soft smile upon her face.

Mean while Yami was leaning on the door in the back of the class room. He glared at Yugi as he listened to their conversation.

"Really?! Your dad came! That's great! Is he going to stay for Christmas as well?" Yugi asked.

Tea didn't reply; her eyes fell to her desk.

"Um…" she tried to say.

Yami walked up to Yugi and Tea then slammed his hand down on Yugi's desk.

"Yugi! Quit asking Tea so many questions. It's not polite." Yami said in a slow voice. He took a step back, glared at Yugi once more, and then took his seat, behind Tea's.

Tea breathed in hard for a moment, then faced away from Yugi.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to keep away the tears, and then she slightly mumbled in a soft quiet voice that could just be herd by Yami, "Ow… that one hurt."

Yami's eyes softly gazed upon her, as she softly cried. His eyes fell to his desk, and then over at Yugi.

Yami thinking- _Damnit Yugi! You made Tea cry.-_

_To Be Continued in Chapter 2_


	2. What did he mean?

_**Bitter Sweet**_

_Chapter 2_

_By: Merina_

_

* * *

What did he Mean?__

* * *

_

_After Class in Hallway:_

"Hey Yami!" Yugi yelled as he ran over to him.

"What." Yami said with his eyes narrowed.

"What was that all about in first hour? You mad at me or something?" Yugi asked in a loud voice.

"Yeah..." Yami said as he began to walk off.

"But why…" he said sadly.

Yami stopped walking, then slightly tilted his head so he could just barely see Yugi's face.

"Why don't you think about it, k." Yami turned his face away, then began to walk down the hallway.

There was complete silence, all Yugi could hear were the foot steps of Yami as he slowly walked down the hallway. Each foot step rang in his ears, and sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Yami…" Yugi said sadly as he stood in solitude.

Just then the tardy bell rang, and Yugi quickly began walking to his next hour.

_Second Hour:_

"Hey Tristan, do you know where Yugi is?" Joey asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Tristan explained.

"Really, that's weird. He was in first hour." Joey said.

Just then Yugi walked in the coffee smelling class room. Their teacher, Mr. Yokoshika was a complete coffee fanatic. He had coffee ever hour of the day! -Yugi sighed as he took his seat. His face was red with exhaustion, and he found his eyes were damp when he rubbed them.

"Mr. Yugi Moto, why are you late?" Mr. Yokoshika asked.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Yugi tried to explain.

"Well this is your third tardy this week so…"

Yugi stared at him with sorrow filled eyes ashetook another sip of his coffee.

"Oh yes, so you will have detention today after school," he continued to say.

Mr. Yokoshika walked over to his messy desk; pulled out a yellow slip, and filled it out. Then he handed the detention slip to Yugi. Yugi moaned as he put the detention slip in his blue binder. He put his face in his hands, and recalled all the things Yami had said to him that day.

_Remembering- _

_You mad at me or something?_

"_Yea…"_

_But why?_

"_Why don't you think about it K."_

_What did he mean by that?

* * *

_

_To Be Continued in Chapter 3

* * *

__Hope every one is enjoying the story so far! The next chapter will be up shortly, thanks!_


	3. Falling rain

_**Bitter Sweet **_

_Chapter3_

_By: Merina_

_Yay, chapter three is finaly up! I'm so excieted, I love writing this story. Um... I know it may seem sort of boring right now, but don't worry, it will get better! And I will try to update more quickly then I usually do. Well any way, there is one part in this chapter that I have to mention. When you see this "--------------------." in the story, it means the other person that you don't know who was talking was actually talking then... I hope that will help... sorry it will probably make more sence when you get to that part. Well any way, thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day! __Sincerly Merina_

_Beggining of Story_

_After School:_

Yugi slowly got his books together, then picked up his back pack and began to walk home. The sky looked as though rain might come soon. Dark gray clouds were covering the blue horizon, and the smell of rain was in the air. Yugi sighed, and then stopped walking for a moment.

"Detention… man this sucks. Their goes my good reputation for never getting in trouble. It's all Yami's fault. Gosh, what was with him today? In fact he's been acting like that a lot lately… maybe I did some thing that up set him." Yugi thought to him self.

He stared at the cement side walk for a moment when just then a rain drop landed on his face. He looked up at the sky.

"Awww man, not rain!" Yugi shouted out.

He began to run. The rain started to fall slowly at first, but then started pouring. Yugi kept on running until finally he reached his house. He slammed upon the front door; water was dripping and running off of him onto the tile floor. Panting and breathing in deeply he put his bag down then flew him self onto the sofa. His lungs felt as though they were on fire and his face was beat red with exhaustion.

He was quiet for a moment, just staring up at the ceiling and then slowly shutting his eyes. He began to listen to the rain; pounding against the windows. But then he heard another noise that was not from the rain, it was from his brother Yami, and he was talking to some one.

"Who is he talking to?" Yugi thought as he quietly tiptoed over to his brother's room. The door was shut, but he could just barely see through the key hole. Yami was talking on the phone. Yugi leaned his ear up against the door so he could hear better. All he could hear was Yami, but not the other person on the other line.

_Yami talking:_

"So how about you come over some time, and we can watch some movies together."

"-------------."

"Cool, talk to you later. Bye."

"-------------."

_End of conversation_

Yami ran back over to the couch as fast as he could, and then plopped down on it. Just then Yami opened the door.

"Oh, I see your back home from school." Yami said as he looked at his brother whom was soaking wet.

"Ya, I am. Hey, who were you talking to in there?" Yugi asked.

"It's none of your business…" Yami replied. He walked back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"uh…" A tear rolled down Yugi's cheek.

_To Be Continued in Chapter 4_


	4. Can't concentrate

_**Bitter Sweet**_

_Chapter 4_

_By: Merina_

_

* * *

Hi, Merina here! I'm so happy! This is the longest I have gone with a fanfic! I usually never get to the 4th chapter! I'm so excited! And I even have most of the next chapter done all ready, but I'm not going to put the next chapter up, unless more people review, ok. Well any way I hope every one is enjoying the story so far, and for the nextfew chapters, hm... lets just say they are going to get really interesting so I hope you read and enjoy, and oh, don't forget to review! Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day! Sincerly Merina

* * *

_

_At Yugi's House:_

Yugi slowly got up, grabbed his back pack then walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He then sat down on his bed and sighed as he looked out the window to see that it was still raining just as hard as ever.

"Well I guess I better start on my home work," Yugi thought to him self as he opened up his book bag. He then took out his binder and opened it up. A yellow piece of paper fell out of it. Yugi picked it up and read it.

Detention for: Yugi Motou

Detention being served to day after school, in lunch room cafeteria.

Teacher: _Mr. Yokoshika_

"Crap! I thought my detention was on Friday, not to day! Great, now I'm going to have an even bigger punishment." Yugi said as he groaned.

He flew back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts were going through his head. _Yugi! Quite asking Tea so many questions… it's not polite. You made at me or something? Yeah… But why? DETENTION! Tea? Tea… I…_

Was he dreaming or was this a nightmare. Although the time was ticking away fast, Yugi couldn't concentrate on his home work. He spent half of the night thinking and dozing off, then actually buckling down, and getting it done. By the time he had finished his home work, the clock was not lying, it was 3:00a.m. Yugi started to cry… he was so tired, but still he couldn't sleep. Some thing was bothering him. And tomorrow he had to tell her.

_

* * *

_

_To Be Continued in Chapter 5_


End file.
